


The Answer

by Mossy_Birch (Mossy_Bench)



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/Mossy_Birch
Summary: Rhy wondered what he'd do for magic.





	The Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puimoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puimoo/gifts).



Kell had told him about White London: the scarred people staring hungrily at him, spilling blood for any scrap of magic.

It was disgusting. At the same time, though, Rhy wondered how well such methods worked, or if their effectiveness even mattered. Could his longing for magic drive Rhy to do the unthinkable? He wished he could say no and be utterly certain.

But some days, he'd see other people do something mindlessly magical - like fixing a collar without touching it, or stirring tea without a spoon - and his heart would fill with envy, and he wouldn't know the answer.


End file.
